


He Should Be Here [drabble]

by DeathByShyKid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, It is implied that Sasuke cheated on Naruto with Sakura, M/M, Sad Naruto, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByShyKid/pseuds/DeathByShyKid
Summary: Naruto just wants Sasuke.





	He Should Be Here [drabble]

Early morning came like hell to Naruto, a burden on his shattered heart and stuttered mind. His dull blue eyes turned to stare at the light that started to flitter through their – no his – empty apartment room. The blond-haired man gazed longingly at the front door for several minutes, just hoping that  _he_ would walk through with flowers or an apology; if Naruto had to be honest with himself, he probably wouldn't mind either. The man sighed against his covers, neither having the energy to move nor the mental capacity to take on what was happening around him.

Instead of getting up, he simply turned to face the wall, looking beside him at the cold and vacant spot. It was where that young man should have been lying awake – he couldn't have ever slept in past seven o'clock. Naruto chuckled to himself, a sad tone in the air. He could just imagine him telling the twenty-two-year-old just how amazing he looked in the early morning light. There was a time where the blond could remember him curled up his side, murmuring something in his sleep. The man should have been there beside him with those dark eyes and a small smile flitted across his face. There should be a hand caressing Naruto's cheek, sweet nothings in his ear. Thin lips would press against his, pulling the man into a warm embrace. They'd lay there for hours, simply soaking up the other's aura. Naruto's eyes watered again, hand flying to cover his mouth as choked sobs left him.

Sasuke should be here, in love with him, but he's gone to fall in love with his best friend.


End file.
